universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Spy
Entrance Smoke of the Brawler The Spy appears on the battlefield from a cloud of smoke. Special Attacks Neutral B - Revolver The Spy shoots people with his Revolver. For every 6 shots, you have to wait 5 seconds before being able to fire again. After the 6 shots, he can be left open. Side B - Cloak The Spy turns invisible and then reappears. The distance he goes is basically horizontal and at a certain distance. You are immune to attacks while you do the same method as a chameleon, making it perfect for evading projectiles. Basically, it's like a roll. Up B - Dead Ringer The Spy takes damage and then teleports. As you recloak, you are given some invincibility. However, the more you use it in one stock, the more damage you take per use. The maximum is 25%. Down B - Disguise The Spy disguises himself as the nearest opponent (the limitation is mid-range). The opponent this man takes on the mask of is shown in the player box. While he takes on someone else's identity, he has limited movement. He can also do the opponent's neutral special in his own sneaky fashion. If you take over 25% of damage in one go while you're disguised, one of the strings will break, deactivating your disguise. If both of the mask's strings break, you won't be able to reuse it until your next stock. Taunt in order to remove the mask. Final Smash - Right Behind You The Spy disappears and will then reappear behind the nearest opponent's back. He then does what he does best and backstabs them, knocking them out of the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: *screams* Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Taunts Up: brushes off his coat and adjusts his tie Sd: "You're all quite out of your debt!" holds out a Revolver Dn: crouches down, wiggles his fingers, and shakes his derriere Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I never really was on your side." 2. "Ah. My petit chou-fleur." 3. "Thank you." *laughs* 4. (vs. the amateurs and fools that are his own team) "That was not tough, I just had to shut you up!" Failure/Clap: Facepalm Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description He is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in riddles, lovingly sprinkled with intrigue, express mailed to Mystery, Alaska, and LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! but it is too late. You're dead. For he is the Spy - globetrotting rogue, lady killer (metaphorically) and mankiller (for real). Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *Chincherrinas considered the Spy's moveset to be a joke moveset (which isn't really true because he was seen beating the Medic during the showcase of his failure/clap). Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Mask Wearers Category:Knife Wielder Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Badass Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:Suit Wearer Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lojo Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:French Category:Five Nights at Pingas Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Spy Category:Semi-Joke Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Ladies Man Category:Assassin Category:Rouge Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite